


Boy at The Counter

by mogar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should I talk to him?”<br/>Rose looks up from her coffee at you with eyes dusted in bitterness and mascara.<br/>“You’ve asked me that 3 days in a row now, Dave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy at The Counter

“Should I talk to him?”

Rose looks up from her coffee at you with eyes dusted in bitterness and mascara.

“You’ve asked me that 3 days in a row now, Dave.”

You feel your face redden in embarrassment.

Your hands grip onto your untouched mocha, it still radiating with fresh heat, your eyes still kept on the boy at the counter.

You sigh.

The boy at the counter.

You wish he was more than just the boy at the counter.

You wish to learn his name.

You wish to learn about his interests.

You wish you could just talk to him.

His black hair flicks over the thick glasses that cover his almost navy blue eyes, a smile with a slight overbite almost seemingly forever plastered on his tanned face.  
He leaves the store late at night, about 10:30, his earphones lodged in his ears, blasting music so loud you can also hear it when you leave. And you swear, sometimes you hear tracks you have created yourself.

You take the same train. You exchange glances every few minutes, he’s given you a smile or two as well. It makes your heart flutter ridiculously.

Both you and Lalonde inhale your scalding beverages in no time, leaving the store in silence.

You’ll speak to him tomorrow.

You’ll speak to the boy at the counter.


End file.
